


Temptation

by EvasiveWarrior (Emilightning)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, horny snakes, horny trash man, no feet apart cause they're gay and snakes don't have feet, or: what we didn't see during forbidden fruit because this is a pg show, two villains chilling in a mindscape, who even is the dom in this situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilightning/pseuds/EvasiveWarrior
Summary: How that conversation between the Duke and Deceit actually went.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never published anything like this; I have pretty much no practice writing smut, so please forgive me if this is weird. It's weird. I know it's weird. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some snakey seduction. Bon appetit.

You would think they'd be a horrible match. 

Deceit: cunning, sly, eloquent. A literal snake. Subtle, when he needed to be. 

Remus: explicit, unrestrained, always blurting out whatever nonsensical shit came to his mind with no filter. Nasty. _Dirty_. 

But in fact, that was exactly how Deceit liked it. No bullshit. No hiding under false morals or pretending like he didn't have... certain desires. They both did (however _that_ worked), and unsurprisingly, they both enjoyed the more fucked-up side of things. They complemented each other, bringing out the worst of the worst. 

So that was how Deceit found himself knocking on the Duke's bedroom door that night. He adjusted his hat and assumed a cold, bored expression as the door swung open. He _certainly_ wasn't eager to feel the forbidden Side's hands exploring his body as soon as possible.

"Well, _well_ , what do we have here?" Remus purred, leering at the shorter Side. 

Shit. Deceit could already feel himself starting to grow hard; he prayed Remus couldn't tell. "I have a... proposition I'd like to go over with you," he told him smoothly. 

The green glints in the Duke's eyes shined, and a smile of understanding crossed over his lips. He noticed how red and flustered the snake in his doorway already looked.

 _How adorable_. _He thinks he can hide those horny little snake thoughts from me_. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, you can prop and position me any way you want," he said, locking and chaining the door behind Deceit. "As long as you brought something for me to play with, of course."

"Settle down," Deceit hissed, shooting him a disgusted look that they both knew was fake. "God, you're so impatient." 

Remus had already removed his gaudy black-and-green top, and he let himself fall backwards onto the ratty leather sofa, glitter dusting his now-bare chest. "What can I say? I'm a slut," he said matter-of-factly, propping his legs up onto the back of the couch so that he was nearly sitting upside-down.

The serpentine Side narrowed his eyes and flicked his tongue in and out several times. "Indeed," he mused. "All beauty... and no brains." With every word, he took a step closer, savoring the anticipation.

"Ooh, brains. That reminds me, have you ever wondered how it would feel to--"

Deceit was over him in a split second, placing a gloved hand harshly over Remus's grinning mouth. "Do _not_ finish that thought. I know where you were going with that, and that's disgusting." He adjusted his legs until he was properly straddling him. Just the way he liked it.

"You know me too well." Remus's muffled reply was barely understandable. After a moment of consideration, he grabbed the glove with his teeth and pulled it off slowly, exposing Dee's long, elegant fingers. 

Deceit rolled his eyes and pulled off his remaining glove, then roughly caressed the face of the smug bastard underneath him. "You like that? You want to feel my skin _right_ on you, don't you?" 

Remus didn't reply; he just reached up and pulled the scaly-faced man down by his collar and kissed him deeply, hungrily. Shamelessly. He loved the feeling of that forked tongue wrapping around his own, flickering involuntarily as he ran his hand across Deceit's neck, tracing the line of his collarbone and fumbling with the top buttons of his shirt. 

The snake was acutely aware of the way his hardened cock was pushing up against Remus's thigh. _Damn him for pretending not to notice_. He shifted back, drawing away from the Duke's wet, eager mouth, ignoring the whine of protest. 

"You know, my dear Remus, I do love that you're a little bit... unhinged," he breathed in his ear.

He paused while running his snake fangs delicately along his jawline and let his mouth sink in just the slightest bit, earning a squeal of pleasure and pain from Remus. 

God, he was so fucking stupid. And Deceit couldn't get enough of him. 

"I love a lot of things about you, in fact," he continued, kissing his lips tenderly once before pulling back and sitting up. "And would you like to know what I've been thinking about?"

"Wait," Remus interrupted him, fumbling around until he found his discarded sash dangling from the back of the couch. He lifted it up with two fingers and offered it to Deceit teasingly. "You gotta tie me up first." 

Dee sighed impatiently, but the way his pupils expanded gave away his excitement. "Christ, you're so needy." He snatched the obnoxiously green sash from Remus's fingertips and wrapped it around his wrists, securing them together with a loose knot. "There, happy?"

The cocky smile on Remus's face was now accompanied by just a hint of submission in his eyes. "All righty, go ahead. Tell me what you've been thinking."

"I think it's time we bring you out," the snake said, keeping the other Side's wrists pinned above his head with one hand. With his other, he slowly and deliberately began to stroke Remus's cock.

The Duke squirmed, eyes widening at the sudden touch. Still, he managed not to cry out yet. "O-out?" he repeated as coyly as he could manage. 

"Mhmm," Deceit replied simply, letting the words sink in a little longer as he eased the iridescent black trousers down. "Out... with the others."

"Oooh," Remus cooed in interest. "Something tells me you have a plan, you slippery snakey sex machine."

For some ridiculous reason, that brought a slight blush to Deceit's face. "Of course I do," he said, trying to cover up his own arousal with almost no success. He released his grip on the Duke's hands, which found their way into his hair. "I have some information on hand about our dear Thomas that might be of use to you..."

Remus's eyes lit up. "Oh, I see," he snickered. "You little temptress, you're offering me the fruit from the tree of knowledge."

"I suppose I am, if that's how you want to put it." The tongue came out once again, this time to explore the lower regions of Remus's body. "He wants to be more _honest,_ you see."

The Duke savored the serpent's touch for a moment longer, then answered, "Honesty is my specialty."

"Exactly... wait, yes, pull my hair like that again-- fuck, that feels good," Deceit hissed, closing his eyes. "Exactly. So I think he needs to stop deceiving himself about this... _stranger_ breed of beauty within him."

Remus cackled, half-delirious with pleasure. "Oh, you just kill me. Can't even bring yourself to call me ugly." 

"You aren't." It was a rare moment of candidness on Deceit's part, and he confirmed it with a rough but tender kiss. "You're just... a weird fucking creature."

"Oh, I'm a _fucking_ creature alright," Remus said, thrusting his hips once and grinding against Deceit's fully hard crotch. "It's what I do best."

...Yes, Deceit _definitely_ wasn't going to be staying in Remus's room for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> What even was this mess


End file.
